


Brotherly Display

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Al puts on a special show for his brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evilchuckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilchuckles/gifts).



> Originally written in 2011.

“Brother, this is really embarrassing.”  
  
Ed chuckled softly, which probably wasn’t the best reaction under the circumstances but one he was helpless to control. And while he could absolutely understand how sitting there on the couch, naked, legs spread wide, cock in hand and jerking off for an audience of one was perhaps a _little_ bit awkward, it wasn’t as if Al had never done it before. Often. And well.   
  
“It’s just me, Al,” he reassured the teen. “I’m the only one who can see you.”  
  
Al gazed across the room at his brother, his hand never missing a stroke for all of his supposed humiliation. “Why don’t you ever do it with me?”  
  
Ed’s eyes tracked the steady rise and fall of Al’s hand. He could already see the tip of Al’s cock glistening in the light of the room (because Al always got wet-- _very_ wet) and he gripped the arms of his chair in an effort to keep himself in it.  
  
“I’d rather watch you. I _like_ watching you.”  
  
Satisfied with Ed’s answer, or perhaps just too distracted to say more, Al nodded shakily before closing his eyes and carrying on. For the next few minutes the only sounds to be heard were Al’s jagged breathing and the maddening, moist friction between his palm and shaft. Ed swallowed hard as he watched Al thrust into his fist with increasing urgency, and it took every ounce of his willpower to refrain from going over there, flipping him over, and doing delightfully unspeakable things.   
  
A low, tortured moan filled the room. Al was close now. And being the good brother that he was, Ed decided to help him along.   
  
“What are you thinking about?” he asked quietly.  
  
“…You.”  
  
“What am I doing?”  
  
Al gasped sharply, as if the very question itself did something to him.   
  
“Tell me,” Ed insisted.  
  
“You’re… You’re… fucking me.” Al shuddered visibly, the hand between his legs moving rapidly. “Y-You’re… _ahhh!_ ”  
  
He arched back and cried out as his orgasm tore through him, his cock shooting into his hand, onto his stomach, his chest, _everywhere_. Ed clenched his teeth and watched the spectacle, turned on beyond all belief at the sight of his sweet little brother coming all over himself. If ever there was a moment that his own cock might have literally burst through his pants, it was now. As it was, everything down there was already a sticky mess; Al wasn’t the _only_ one who always got wet.   
  
Eventually, Al came around, and he lowered his head and stared down at himself. “Wow.”  
  
Despite the rather pressing situation between his legs, Ed couldn’t help but laugh at his observation. “Yeah,” he agreed. “Very wow.”  
  
Al grabbed a nearby towel--he learned early on to keep one close-by for these occasions--and wiped himself off. When he was finished, he tossed it aside and stretched out on the couch with a contented sigh. For someone who claimed to be embarrassed by what had just taken place, he looked suspiciously comfortable.   
  
“So now what?” Ed asked… although he already had a pretty good idea.  
  
Al propped himself up on one elbow, fixed his gaze on Ed, and smiled. And there was _nothing_ sweet about it.   
  
“Your turn.”


End file.
